gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperial Government of Switzerland
The Imperial Government of Switzerland is an outdated page. For the more updated version, please visit Kingdom of the Swiss. The Government of Switzerland is currently under rule by the Imperial Party A letter from his majesty himself, King Yellowfish I: Dear fellow Swiss, '' Today, we have reached a great achievement together. Following the death of my father, and fantastic rein of the Age of Exploration, we now enter a new age. With the establishment of new laws and my father's appearences in my imagination has helped me, through the past 2 months, push forward for the better of Switzerland. Together, unified as one, Switzerland enters the new, Imperial Age! Switzerland has now declared itself as an empire. Long live Switzerland! Long live the government! Long live the King!'' ~Sincerely, King Yellowfish I of Switzerland '' Royal Family *King Yellowfish I (David Kroshbon) *Crown Prince Casey I (Casey Kroshbon) *Lord Alexander Kroshbon *Lord Richard Kroshbon *Lady Rose Kroshbon Office of the Prime Minister *Prime Minister - Nate Crestbreaker *Minister of State - Samuel Darkwalker *Minister of Defense - Chris Helmshot *Minister of Finance - ''Currently controlled by the Head of State *Chief Advisor - Sir Josef Grau *Vice Advisor - John Scotsman The Ministry of State *Advisor of State - *Advisor of Internal Affairs - *Secretary of Welfare - *Advsior of National Security - The Ministry of Finance *Advisor of Taxes - *Secretary of National Treasury - *Secretary of National Banking - *Advisor of Trade - The Ministry of Defense *Militarial Advisor - Ishmael Venables *Lord General of the Army - *Lord Admiral of the Navy - Thomas Shipmorgan *Field Marshall of Special Forces - Department of Defense *Secretary of Defense - Taylor *Chief Advisor of Defense - Prosecutionment *Minister of State - Holds power to void judge and lower lords, ultimately makes decision, though decision is persuaded by advisors. *State Advisor - Advises Minister of State on their choice. *Judge *Jury Lord Group I *Lord of Jury- These three positions are to act as a full jury, though their permanent job is to be the jury. *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Jury Lord Group II *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Jury Lord Group II *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Defendant / Victim Province of the Joeson The Province of the Joseon Dynasty is East of Swizerland in Asia, connected by sea routes. *Viceory - Casey I *Chief Commissioner of Northern Joeson - *Chief Commissioner of Southern Joeson - The Province of Würtemburg *Viceory - John Scotsman *Chief Commissioner of Stuttgart ~ Joseph Coalsmythe *Chief Commissioner of Freiburg ~ Information on the Swiss Empire *Capital - Bern *Population 21,750,000 *Guild - Swiss Kingdom *Government Type - Constitutional Monarchy *Motto - Svizzero di regola nei momenti di disperazione. *Monarch - King Yellowfish I *Common Name - Swiss Empire *Official Name - Empire of Switzerland *State Religion - Roman Catholic *Armed Forces - 300,000 Swiss Europe Map before the fall of the Caribbean Swiss Asian Map Social Class Hierarchy *Royalty & King *Ministry & Government *Lords *Soldiers *Merchants *Common Folk *Poor Class Social Information Economy Economy Information *Type - Mercantilism *Treasury - ₣7,000,000, *Gross Income (Daily) - £320,000 Imports *Gold *Jewelry *Silk *Fish *Naval War Ships *Silver *Weaponry Exports *Gold *Jewelry *Diamonds *Platinum *Silver *Ink Economic Overview Politics Political Parties Monarchial Party Party Leader *Samuel Darkwalker Party Members *N/A Constitutional Party Party Leader *Sir Josef Grau Party Members *N/A The Swiss Military Commissioned Officers Explination of Commissioned Officers: A Commissioned Officer derives authority directly from a sovereign power and is charged with the duties and responsibilities of a specific office or position. Commissioned officers are typically the only persons, in an armed forces environment, able to act as the commanding officer of a military unit. Commissioned Officers are expected to attend a Military University and receive their commission upon graduation. Swiss Military Information *General of the Army - Chris Helmshot *Armed Forces - 300,000 *Stations - Würtemburg, Swtizerland, Joseon Commissioned Officers Ranks General Lieutenant General Major General Brigadier General Colonel Lieutenant Colonel Major Captain First Lieutenant Second Lieutenant Non Commissioned Officers Explination of Non-Commissioned Officers: Where as Commissioned Officers take their authority from the Sovereign Power of their nation, Non-commissioned officers take their authority from the commanding officer of their unit. Their power and authority is limited only to other NCO's and lower ranking Infantry men. Non Commissioned Officers/Regular Infintry Ranks Sergeant Major First Sergeant Master Sergeant Sergeant First Class Staff Sergeant Sergeant Corporal Specialist Private First Class Private The Swiss Navy Swiss Naval Information *Admiral of the Navy - Casey Kroshbon I *Fleet Admiral - Thomas Shipmorgan *Station - Swiss Trade Routes, Switzerland, Joseon, Würtemburg Royal Swiss Naval Ranks Seaman Recruit Seaman Petty Officer Chief Petty Officer Senior Chief Petty Officer Master Cheif Petty Officer Fleet Force Master Cheif Petty Officer Ensign Lieutenant Lieutenant Commander Commander Captain Rear Admiral Vice Admiral Admiral Fleet Admiral Admiral of the Navy The Swiss Trading Company The Swiss Trading Company is the Konglomerate that supplies Switzerland with all it's goods and services. The Swiss Trading Company is the only company that is permitted to work within Swiss territory. Any other corporation working within Swiss Boundaries, that is not Inter-national, or has authorization, is subject to immediate shut down, or absorbation by the STC. The STC's Headquarters is in the Ministry of Finance located in Sion, Switzerland. District Headquarters can be found in Zürich, Bern, Delémont, and Chur. Other Sub-District Headquarters can be found in major cities like Geneva, Lausanne, Basel, and Winterthur. Diplomatic Relations The Diplomatic Relations of Switzerland are currently being controlled by the Minister of State. Portraits of Members -Tyler_cross_bones.png|William II, Formerly King of Switzerland and Duke of Bern 75121_lg.jpg|King David Kroshbon I addressing the citizens of Switzerland. 4971-004-DC21B012.jpg|Prime Minister Nathaniel Huntington al-pacino-painting.jpg|Minister of Defense and Lord General of the Army Chris Helmshot Cantons Bern The Province of Bern is the Capital province of Switzerland. *Governor/Duke - King Yellowfish I *Military Commander - Chris Helmshot *Secretary of Education - *Secretary of Services - District of Zurich The province of Zurich is the most powerful canton. *Governor/Duke - open *Military Commander - open *Secretary of Education - open *Secretary of Services - open District of Graubunden The Province of Graubunden is the largest canton. *Governor/Duke - open *Military Comander - open *Secretary of Education - open *Secretary of Services - open District of Jura The province of Jura is one of the newest cantons. *Governor/Duke - *Military Comander - *Secretary of Education - *Secretary of Services - Guilds *Co. Special Ops *Renegade Outlaws Category:World Role-Play Category:Governments Category:Countries